Irreal
by elenita Masen Cullen
Summary: Porque para ella, él era irreal... ¿o no? AH. OS. Mal summary. Es mi primera historia, no seáis malos


**Todos los personajes le pertencen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

_Irreal_. No encontraba una palabra que describiese mejor los que estaba pasando. _Irreal_. Porque todo esto tenía que ser un sueño, porque nada de esto era real. Después de todo lo que había pasado durante este tiempo que llevaba en Forks, no había manera de que todo eso fuese cierto.

**Flash-back**

Acababa de llegar a Seattle, camino a mudarme a vivir a casa de mi padre, Charlie, a Forks. Antes de esto vivía en Arizona con mi madre, Renée y su nuevo marido Phil. Mamá era artista, le encantaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con los colores y las manualidades, mientras que Phil era jugador profesional de beisbol. Yo sé que me querían con ellos, pero también sabía que mi madre no era feliz cuando él tenía que viajar y ella se quedaba en casa conmigo. Así que decidí que me iría una temporada a vivir con mi padre a Forks. Nunca me gustó demasiado ese pequeño pueblo, en el estado de Washington, donde llovía, aproximadamente, trescientos cincuenta de los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Solo iba allí durante un par de semanas al año durante las vacaciones de verano, pero desde que cumplí los catorce años me opuse a venir y era Charlie quien viajaba para verme.

Y aquí me encontraba, en el aeropuerto de Seattle, esperando para el despegue de la pequeña avioneta que me llevaría a Port Ángeles, donde me recogería mi padre. Y entonces lo vi por primera vez. Estaba sentado, de espaldas a mí, junto a una chica, más pequeña que él, con el cabello moreno corto con las puntas mirando cada una para un lugar. Inmediatamente pensé que era su novia, pero cuando se levantaron me di cuenta de que probablemente –debido a su parecido– eran familia.

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sola y se acercó a hablar conmigo.

–Hola, me llamo Alice Culle. ¿Cómo te llamas?– en ese preciso instante supe que podíamos llegar a ser grandes amigas. Pese a no conocernos, había ido a saludarme. Se veía que era muy simpática, y me lo confirmo con el gran abrazo que me dio.

–Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella, todos lo hacen– estaba que me moría de la vergüenza. No era muy sociable cuando estaba en Arizona. Estar en un instituto en el que había más de mil quinientos estudiantes no ayudaba a una chica tímida como yo a hacer amigos.

–Encantada, Bella. Él es mi hermano Edward– ahí fue cuando lo miré a la cara por primera vez. Y enseguida me llegó el sonrojo a las mejillas.

Pasamos todo el viaje hablando. Alice y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas, pero su hermano Edward solo nos miraba. Había algo en su mirada que no supe identificar, pero tampoco me atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles nos despedimos. Acordamos que nos veríamos pronto. Gracias a Dios, estábamos en el mismo año de la Preparatoria, y como solo había un instituto en Forks, seguro que nos coincidía alguna clase.

Pero cuando nos volvimos a ver el en instituto nada era como me lo imaginé. Acababa de empezar el segundo semestre del año, y ya todo el mundo tenía su grupo de amigos, además, que en ese pequeño sitio todos se conocían desde pequeños, y yo era la nueva.

Durante la mañana me encontré con Edward por el pasillo. Me detuve a saludarlo, pero él me ignoró. Me miró directamente a los ojos y en ellos pude ver tristeza y ¿dolor? En seguida bajé la mirada, pero cuando quise volver a comprobarlo, él ya se había ido. Tenía que ser una equivocación.

A la hora del descanso me di cuenta de que, aunque era un pueblo pequeño, había una gran división social. En un grupo estaban los populares, los guapos, aquellos que hacen que tu autoestima baje diez puntos en menos de un segundo. Y en el otro estaban los demás, los estudiantes normales, los nerds, los que no destacaban por nada. Además, me di cuenta de que, en otra mesa, había cuatro personas, entre las que reconocí a Alice. Ella me vio y me hizo señas para que me acercase.

–¡Hola, Bella! –me dijo con un gran abrazo– Te presento a Jasper, mi novio– me señaló a un muchacho alto y rubio, con unos preciosos ojos azules.–Y ella es Rosalie, es la hermana gemela de Jasper. Y él es…

–¡Yo soy Emmett!– de repente unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y me levantaron en el aire dándome vueltas.

–¡Emmett, bájala ahora mismo! – dijo Rosalie dándole un zape en la nuca.

–Auch, Rose, eso duele.

–No le hagas caso, Bella. Yo soy Rosalie, pero me puedes llamar Rose– y me dio otro abrazo, igual de efusivo que el que me dio Alice semanas atrás.

–Encantada de conoceros, chicos.

–Bella, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

–No sé, chicos… no me gustaría molestar…

–No es molestia, Bella, así te conocemos un poco, Alice no ha parado de hablar de su nueva amiga– Jasper parecía muy tranquilo, nada comparado con Alice, me parece extrañó que estén juntos.

–Bueno, en tal caso, voy a comprar mi almuerzo.

Pasamos toda la hora del descanso hablando sobre nosotros. Me contaron que Rose y Emmett también estaban juntos. Hacían muy buena pareja. Los Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, habían llegado a Forks hacía unos años, mientras que los Cullen llevaban instalados allí más de cinco años. Era extraño que, aun siendo muy guapos y populares, esos cuatro se sentasen solos y que, además, me pidiesen que me sentase con ellos.

Cuando sonó la sirena nos levantamos y nos dispusimos a irnos. Entonces me acordé de él.

–Alice, ¿Dónde está tu hermano Edward? ¿Por qué no se sienta con vosotros?– por la cara de Alice pasó una sombra de tristeza–Lo siento, no quería molestar…

–No te preocupes, Bella, si vamos a ser mejores amigas, no te preocupes por preguntarme. Cuando llegamos aquí Edward era un muchacho normal. Al principio éramos solo nosotros tres, pero a los pocos días Edward conoció a Tanya, Kate e Irina. Ellas eran las reinas del instituto, las más populares. Edward estaba ciego, y confió ciegamente en Tanya, que dijo que estaba enamorada de él. Los primero días, Emmett y yo nos íbamos con ellos, pero con el paso de los días ellas nos dejaron claro que no querían que nos juntásemos con ellos. Pensaban que no éramos lo suficiente populares para poder irnos con ellos, así que nos echaron de su mesa. Edward pensó que éramos nosotros los que teníamos envidia de las chicas, y como no podíamos ser iguales que ellas, nos fuimos– Alice estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No podía ni imaginarme como un hermano podía no creer a sus hermanos y dejarse guiar por una chica a la que acababa de conocer… pero que iba a decir yo, nunca me había enamorado.

–Alice, lo siento mucho, si hubiese sabido que era algo así, nunca hubiese preguntado, perdona haber sido tan insensible…

–Oh, no te sientas mal, creo que él ya se ha dado cuenta, desde hace un tiempo ha estado muy distinto a como era antes, creo que se está dando cuenta de todos los errores que ha cometido durante estos años.

–Me alegro mucho. Ahora te tengo que dejar, llego tarde a clase de Biología y es mi primer día, el profesor me va a matar.

Casi llego a la clase tarde, pero en cuanto yo entré, entraba el profesor. Gracias a Dios que no me hizo que me presentase en público. Me entregó mi libro y me indicó donde sentarme que, casualmente, estaba junto a Edward Cullen. Cuando llegue a mi asiento me giré para saludarlo, pero cuando lo hice, él solo me miro un segundo y volvió su vista a la pizarra.

Desde el día en que llegué al Instituto había pasado ya casi un mes. Me había hecho muy amiga de Alice y Rose y con Emmett y Jasper me llevaba genial. El único problema seguía siendo él. No lo podía sacar de mi cabeza. Había estado muchas veces en su casa, y cuando me lo encontraba me miraba con los mismos ojos que aquel primer día en los pasillos del instituto.

Todo el mundo se había enterado que había terminado con Tanya, aunque ella lo seguía a todas partes y parecía no dejarlo nunca en paz. Pero a pesar de que ya no estaba de novio con ella, seguía sentándose en su mesa.

A Alice y a Emmett se les notaba que les dolía lo que su hermano hacía, pero también se podía ver que cuando é decidiese volver, lo aceptarían.

**Fin del flash-back**

¿Que cómo había llegado a esta situación? Ni yo misma lo sabía. Todo ocurrió sin darme tiempo a pensar.

Me encontraba en el aparcamiento de la escuela, recostada sobre el coche de Alice, esperando a que llegasen los chicos para irnos. Llevaba puesto los auriculares de mi reproductor de música y estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la melodía, cuando de repente noté que había alguien frente a mí. Pensé que eran ellos, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la última persona que me podía imaginar. Edward Cullen estaba de pie frente a mí. Me quites los audífonos y fruncí el ceño, preguntándole, sin palabras, qué hacía ahí.

–Lo siento, Bella. –Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de hacer lo inesperado. Con cuidado, tomó con una de sus manos mi mejilla, dejando la otra apoyada en mi cintura y poco a poco empezó a acercar su cara a la mía. Justo antes de unir nuestros labios pronunció aquellas dos palabras que yo llevaba esperando desde que lo conocí. –Te amo.

Y me besó. No era un beso rápido, ni fuerte, más bien era como la caricia de una pluma. Tardé un segundo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo junté conmigo. Ahí fue cuando aumentó la fuerza del beso, pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, un permiso que, desde antes de que lo pidiese, ya lo tenía.

Se podía decir que estaba emborrachada de él. Su aroma estaba impregnado en el ambiente, y con el roce de nuestros labios me estaba dejando mareada. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, se separó de mis labios, mas no de mí. Junto nuestras frentes y cuando iba a decir algo me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

–Te amo, Bella, te amor desde el día en el que te conocí, en el aeropuerto de Seattle, te amor desde que, por primera vez mis ojos se fijaron en que estabas ahí. Siento haber sido tan lento, siento no haberte dicho nada antes, pero te amo de verdad. Entiendo si tú no sientes lo mismo, sería lo más normal, eres cien veces más interesante de lo que puedo serlo yo. Eres todo aquello que un chico necesita, así que entiendo que no me correspondas. Pero, por favor, no me alejes de ti. Permíteme ser tu amigo, permíteme entrar en tu vida, pero no me alejes, no podría vivir con eso.

¿Acaba de decir que me quiere y además piensa que no siento lo mismo por él? No le deje continuar. Me lancé a sus labios de nuevo, callándolo con un beso corto.

–No sigas…

–No puedes alejarme de ti, no puedes, Bella, te amo, y no te dejaré ir, por favor…

–Edward…

–Yo te amo de veras, te lo juro, lo grito si lo quieres, pero por favor…

–Yo también te amo.

–No me… ¿Qué?

–Que yo también te amo. Desde que te vi en el aeropuerto, desde que Alice te presentó y te vi a los ojos por primera vez. Pero estabas con Tanya. Habías alejado a tu familia, las personas más importantes, de tu lado, por qué ibas a hacerme caso a mí, quién era yo, sino una niñita, amiga de tu hermana que estaba enamorada de ti. Te habrías reído de mí. Te hubieses burlado de…–me corto con otro beso. Me estaba empezando a gustar esta forma de hablar que teníamos.

–Lo dejé con Tanya el mismo día que volvimos a clase. Pero no podía volver con mis hermanos. No podía ir contigo. Les había dado la espalda cuando llegamos, siempre supe que ellos no me aceptarían de nuevo. Por favor, Bella, no me apartes de tu vida.

–No lo haré, Edward. No podría.

En ese momento su sonrisa se hizo enorme en su cara y sus ojos brillaron con una nueva intensidad. –¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella?

¿Que si quería ser su novia? Tenía una nube de mariposas instaladas en el estómago que me impedía hablar, así que lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme de puntillas y besarlo. Besarlo con todo el amor que tenía, transmitiéndole mi respuesta, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que sentía por él.

–Espero que eso sea un sí, porque creo que me he hecho adicto a tus besos. –Una enorme sonrisa seguía iluminando su cara. Se agacho y volvió a unir nuestros labios.

Después de todo, tal vez las cosas no eran tan _irreales_ como parecía, a lo mejor solo había que darle un poco de tiempo al tiempo para que lo _irreal_ se volviese _real_.

**FIN**

**Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por leer =D**

**Sé que no es lo mejor, pero estoy empezando**

**¿Qué os parece? Acepto todo tipo de opiniones, pero sin ofender.**

**Besos (L)**

**EMC**


End file.
